deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
General Grievous vs Darth Maul
Season 1 episode 2 Redneck Rowlet 2.0 Previous Guzzlord vs Dark Pit next Shock: Out of all of the foes obi Wan Kenobi's beaten these are the two ones who gave him the hardest trouble and have had robotic clawed legs. Crossfire: Maul the Dathomirian sith trained from childhood. Shock: And General Grievous the Kaleesh demigod and commander of the droid army. Crossfire: He's shock and I'm crossfire and its our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a death battle. General Grievous Shock: General Grievous is the leader of the droid army and the most efficient Jedi killer ever despite not even having the force at his disposal. Crossfire: He started out as a Kaleesh, a reptilian warrior race, named Qymaen jai Sheelel. At the time when his race was being enslaved and killed by the bug like Hukk including his girl. Shock: And what better way to get revenge than you guessed it become a demigod and destroy the enemy. Crossfire: It was going great till the Jedi showed up and the Hukks played the victim card to get the Kaleesh murdered again. Then one day while going to a battle field Grievous' ship was sabotaged by Seperatists and crashed in the sea, but never fear Dooku who planned the whole thing got him and then transformed him into a cyborg. Shock: From this day Sheelal was known as General Grievous. He was 7 foot 1 and 350 pounds with the strength to punch dents in metal and send foes flying with Shock: Just harsh. Crossfire: He was the best Jedi killer, but he had 1 rival who he could never kill Obi Wan fucking Kenobi! Shock: Even without beating Kenobi he was never weakened due to the fact that his armor could take lightsaber strikes and even once fire from Slave 1. Crossfire: That all changed when he went to capture Chancellor Palpatine after an ingenious attack on Coruscant and killing 2 of Palpatine's Jedi guards, being able to kill Shak Ti, but Mace Windu crushed his irritated lungs greatly weakening his combat prowess. Shock: Grievous later lost the chancellor and his flagship Invisible Hand so he had to retreat to Utapau only for Kenobi to track him their. Crossfire: He started off the fight using his extremely fast 20 strike per second ability to try and intimidate the Jedi however two of his arms were lost and the clones were attacking so he went into his spider mode where he goes on 6 limbs and can quickly get away in exchange for offense. Shock:However this did not save him and even though he gave Kenobi a wallop with his limbs sending the Jedi flying far and even denting a ship with his punch, his stomach armor was pried open and a blaster shot defeated him. Crossfire: Funny how he died to his own blaster, speaking of which Greivous has a pretty big arsenal ranging from his blaster rifle, a magnaguard staff, and his 4 lightsabers. Shock: He can use his super strength, cling to ceilings with his claws, and his armor can even stop lightsabers and shots from, Slave 1? Crossfire However his flaws are, overestimating himself, sometimes relying on his droids, not being force sensitive, completely vulnerable to lightning, and while is armor is strong his legs and arms can be cut off with a powerful strike. Shock: But he has been able to defeat 7 jedi at once and even hold his own against Count Dooku. Guess he has a lot of moments to saber. Darth Maul Shock: Trained from child hood Darth Maul is a Sith drop out who has managed to survive hundreds of things. Crossfire: Yep raised on Dathomir he was a strong child, and had a connection to the force like many in his species. Shock: He was chosen by the most skilled Sith lord at the time, Darth Sidious, and as a child was skilled in combat. Crossfire: He was already taking on crime groups and stronger foes at the time but his most important task was that to kill the Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi and his master Qui Gon Jinn at Tatooine but had to wait for a battle at Naboo. Shock: Wielding his iconic double bladed lightsaber and using fierce kicks and punches he gave the two Jedi trouble and killed Qui Gon but got sliced in half just as he was about to kill Kenobi. Crossfire: He was thought to be dead however survived as a half metal spider/human on a Lotho Minor, a harsh volcanic planet, until his brother Savage took him to their mother and he got Grevious claw legs, although he can't break ships easily, and was skilled with leg grabs and new speed. Shock: Sad how he lost them to pirates and the green Nightsister magic seeped out of him, making him unstable, until he and his brother were picked up again by Mandalorian's and then ruled as Mandalores king, even killing Kenobi's girlfriend Satine, but got into a fight with his old master. Crossfire: Despite a 2 on 1 he was overpowered and his brother Savage was killed, bringing out his hatred, which allowed him to push back his master but then he was beat with the force. Shock: However the Emperor left him alive to go to his mother who was later killed and Maul escaped with some Mnadalorians only to live his days out fighting the 8th Inquisitor at a Sith temple and eventually defeating the 5th brother and 7th sister along with Ezra,Asoka, and Kanaan. Crossfire: Despite being a force user Maul is an excellent marksman, and a skilled brawler. Shock: He is resistant to lightning and has survived being cut in half, frozen in space with 1 leg, and being thrashed around by the strongest Sith in the galaxy at the time. Crossfire: He wields the darksaber, an ancient Mandalorian weapon made by Jedi, and his own double bladed lightsaber. Shock: He only mastered the force push and force choke sadly and has rarely used them. Intermission Crossfire: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. Shock:Its time for a death battle. Battle! The planet Dathomir was being swarmed by Seperatist ships meanwhile a Mandalorian fighter zipped by them down to the surface and landed next to a burning Nightbrother camp. Out of the fighter came a Dathomirian with red skin and horns followed by two Mandalorian's. They found no trace of allies and were sneaking up on a burning camp when a droid readying a gunship for takeoff saw them. Droid: Hey your not supposed to be here. Darth Maul: Silence. Using the force he threw the gunship into a fire, making a huge noise. Mandalorian: Sir the droids are coming, ahh! More droids had come and shot his two body guards followed by a towering metallic creature. Maul: I don't know what you are here for droid but I will kill you. Grevious: Ah the yellow beasts brother Darth Maul, droids ready the ship for takeoff I will deal with him. Maul: I will kill you and then Kenobi. Grievous: Kenobi will be fine. Fight! Maul and Grevious charged at each other only for their blades to cross however Maul force pushed the Kaleesh back. Grevious was caught off guard but using his iron talons he gripped the ground and took out his blaster. He fired shots and with Maul using the force he barely had time to counter, getting shot in the arm. Grevious jumped but Maul caught his foot and using force augmentation, began slowly crushing it. Maul,"Oversized droid, your metal body is no match for me". Maul threw Grevious with all his strength but the General recovered, fired a shot only to be avoided, and then ran into a metal wreckage. Maul, angered, grabbed a droids blaster before roundhouse kicking it down and taking the blaster. Maul began firing shots, guided by the force, and managed to land a few through hole sin the wreckage, although Grevious was unfazed. Maul fired more and more until he lost focus. Maul used his force to crush the entire wreckage when suddenly he felt the presence of a lightning fast being behind him. He swung his hand out only to catch Grevious' foot and to have the metal talons digging into his arm. Maul roared as his bone was being crushed, before using augmentation on a gap in the armor, causing a shortcircuit momentarily. Grevious,"Ah you will pay monster". He put his foot down but Maul slashed his chest with the darksaber, although a quick recovery enabled Grevious to crush his wrist, and with Maul dropping the lightsaber, rotated his hands at 20 swings per minute sending Maul spinning like Grevious was playing Wheel of Fortune and then threw him at the ground. Angered Grevious then let a full power kick brake off some of Maul's teeth and send him flying on top of a speeder bike 15 feet away. Maul was spitting blood up when suddenly Grevious jumped up with his hands ready to smash down. Maul, dodged but the force not only broke the speeder in two but pushed Maul back. Grevious then slowly picked up the speeders two parts and hauled them at Maul only for him to catch them with the force and send them flying at the general to slice up with his sabers. However Maul rushed in and knocked two of Grevious' sabers away, headbutting him, punching his chest, and in return getting picked up from around the waist and squeezed so hard he spat up blood at his feet and then Grevious broke part of his lower ribs with his knee. Maul,"I have experienced worse", and he slice doff the armer on Grevious' low right arm before using the force to pick up a rock and throw it at the exposed metal. Grevious clenched his arm before growling and picking up his two lightsabers. Maul wasn't done yet, and followed up with two kicks to the chin and a force push into a rock. It looked as if the General would have a hard time when he snuck out his blaster and shot Maul in his exposed wrist bone, making him drop the darksaber and take his double bladed lightsaber. Grevious pulled out an electrostaff and swung at Maul, who countered with his double bladed lightsaber. Maul was angry and his passion to fight made it so the General couldn't land a single hit and he went into his spider form. Maul groaned and tried to attack but was totally outsped and he began to tire. Grevious stabbed but being part Zabrak Maul had electricity tolerance and wasn't fazed much until Grevious got up and wung his staff around Maul's neck, attempting to choke him. Whirling his arms Grevious almost had killed his foe when suddenly Maul used the force to bring Grevious' arms down and jump up to back kick his face before turning around and kneeing him in his robotic groin, making the General cough. Maul started talking to his foe while chlenching his face and using his other hand, forced up the darksaber and sent it flying forward into Grevious' eye, splattering blood. Grevious,"Ahhhhh", and Maul brought up his blade striking the darksaber up to make a bigger cut along the General's face. Thats when Grevious snapped. he ripped out the saber and started slicing at Maul 20 strikes per second until Maul had 10 bloody cuts along his body. Due to being mostly robot Grevious was able to endure the pain and started smacking the Sith. He was almost done when Maul also snapped and cut off his previously injured arm. The fight suddenly turned into rapid strength combat, which Grevious was better at. Maul was smacken and smacked until he fell down in a pile of blood. Grevious looked at his kneeling foe and bent down, only for Maul to suddenly grab his chest armor and rip it open. Grevious was caught of guard and a headbutt to the chest squirted blood everywhere, causing the General to fall down in the now giant pile of blood. Maul,"And that is how I deal with droids", and he stood up gloating in victory. Grevious,"Ahahahah". Grevious shot Maul with his blaster three times in the lungs causing Maul to cough up smoke and collapse. Grevious,"If that is how you deal with droids, gloating after one strong hit and not spending time to make sure they are done, then you are worse than even the stupidest battle droids. Grevious,"You have cost me one eye today now I will cost you two and your life". Grevious used his talon like fingers to gouge out Maul's eyes and cause the Sith to bleed. Then Grevious, slowly raised his body and slowly closed his chest plates after getting on one knee. He then took the darksaber and stabbed it through Maul's neck. K.O Battle Droid:General are you alright. Grevious would've hit the droid if he was stronger but replied with yes and was picked up and taken to a shuttle before the droid ships left the camp and bombed it before heading to space. All the while through Grevious looked at the saber in his hands with his one eye and added it to his collection before readying to leave the shuttle onto a frigate and be opperated on. Results Shock:Damn brutal hope his hearts okay. Crossfire:Maul may have been the only one with the force but beyond that he didn't really have any advantages. Shock:Yeah and 2 things. One Maul rarely uses the force and prefers physical combat. Two Grievous was trained by Darth Tyrannus to avoid force moves plus once he stuck his toes in the ground and survived a force below which is far stronger than many of Maul's attacks. Crossfire: Plus force chokes usually aren't effective on droids and the only time Maul ever successfully used one on a droid it was a basic police droid, which are made to defeat extremely low level thugs, not a huge cyborg made to fight Jedi. Grevious survived in space without any air so he would be fine. Shock: In size Maul is the size of the base man meanwhile Grevious is 7 foot 1 and 350 pounds. Even with his lungs crushed Grevious managed to easily dent a starship with a punch meanwhile Maul struggled to break free of handcuffs. Crossfire: Grievous was extremely nimble in his spider form and Maul has been known to tire out after a while and relies on his rage to keep him going. Shock: Speaking of fighting style yes Maul could overwhelm Grevious if he had passion to fight and rage but Grevious could adapt his style to counter Maul and overpower him. Crossfire:Also while Grevious has never survive don a planet with his limbs broken before the age of 10, which helped Maul with taking those hard kicks and punches, he has taken shots form Slave 1 to his joints, making force augmentation not that effective. Shock: Also grievous with his lungs crushed almost bet a full grown Kenobi and his wrists were able to stillg o 20 strikes per second. Crossfire: Meanwhile Maul had lost to padawan Kenobi, and has never beaten him without help. Shock:But your wondering what about the headbutt to his weak vital organs he would've died and why did Maul gloat. Crossfire:Well Grevious had taken a blaster shot to the guts while only coughing even though the following shots set him on fire and killed him, so he would be able to take a light headbutt plus like all bad guys Maul can gloat. Shock:Guess Grievous mauled his opponent. Crossfire:The winner is General Grievous. Winner Grievous +Was faster +Was stronger +More durable +Could adapt his fighting style Loser Maul +Had force =Fighting style relied on passion. Next Time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PfYnvDL0Qcw Robbie:Look at this a little girl, a blue guy, and a dog with a sword. Robbie Clone:Um boss should we use this new net. Pilaff: And I though that cannonball they were loading was a dragon ball, noooooo. Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Redneck Rowlet 2.0 Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:"Fallen Heroes" Themed Death Battles